


Uncertain Arrival

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal sex/Make up sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Kuroko, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagami's got a monster cock, M/M, Marijuana Use, Mpreg, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Riko and Kagami are smoking buddies, Top Kagami, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Kuroko had been extremely moody recently and it was really starting to annoy Kagami. It was the complete opposite of Kuroko's normal attitude. When Kagami confronts Kuroko about it he wasn't expecting the answer he got.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Uncertain Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been good at writing Alpha/Omega stories so I'm sorry but I tried. 
> 
> If you've read any of my other stories you know I usually can't write a story without smut xD but there are a few without it. 
> 
> AnYwAy...I hope you enjoy!

Kagami and Kuroko bought an apartment together after they graduated highschool, it wasn't a big or anything. There was two bedrooms, one was theirs and the other a guest room. One bathroom, and a very small kitchen. But the living room a was a decent sized space. The couple didn't want anything big because they didn't normally have people over but with Kuroko's begging they got one with a guest room.

Kagami figured after living together for two years you would've gotten used to eachother and there wouldn't be anymore arguments but for some reason Kuroko had been acting up.

Kuroko had been extremely moody recently and it was really starting to annoy Kagami. It was the complete opposite of Kuroko's normal attitude.

~~~~  
"Please come to bed, Kuroko." Kagami sighed looking at Kuroko who was sitting on the couch.

"I will." Kuroko replied.

"With me?" Kagami asked hopefully.

"No. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Kuroko said and walked to the guest bedroom closing the door behind him.

Kagami sighed as he got into bed alone, again. Ever since Kuroko had been acting off he had refused to sleep in the same bed as him. He would sleep in the guest room, he gave no reason as to why he wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Kagami. When Kagami would ask him why Kuroko would just roll his eyes and walk away.

Kagami couldn't figure out what he'd done that would make Kuroko this upset at him. Was he falling out of love? Kagami immediately wiped that thought out of his head, not wanting to think about that even being a possibility. He loved Kuroko with all of his being, he couldn't survive without him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he tried his hardest to ignore his thoughts.

He tossed and turned all night, he couldn't get himself to sleep. All he could think about was Kuroko. It haunted his mind for hours until he eventually couldn't take it anymore. Kagami got out of bed and put some clothes on, he really didn't care if he woke up Kuroko, he just needed to leave for a bit.

He was out in the living room putting his shoes one when he heard foot steps coming down the hallway. "Where are you going?" He heard a voice ask. It was Kuroko and he sounded annoyed.

"I'm going out." Kagami replied and stood up and started putting on his jacket.

"At one in the morning?" Kuroko scoffed.

"Yes. I can't sleep and I obviously can't talk to you." Kagami grumbled and before Kuroko could get a chance to reply he grabbed his car keys and left shutting the door behind him.

When Kagami got into his car he pulled out his phone and dialed Riko's number. He tapped the steering wheel anxiously waiting for her to pick up the phone.

"Kagami?" He heard a tired voice come from the other end.

"Thank God. Can I come over?" Kagami asked hopefully.

"Do you know what time it is? Where's Kuroko? Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"I know. He's been acting weird, he won't talk to me. I need a break, can I please come over?" Kagami practically begged.

"...I thought you quit." Riko asked suspiciously.

"I did. But this one time won't hurt. Please."

"Ugh, fine. The door will be unlocked, I'll be in my room." She sighed and hung up.

Kagami sighed in relief and pulled out of the driveway and made his way to Riko's house.

The drive was quiet, it was kind of nice. When Kagami arrived at Riko's house and parked and quickly went inside closing the door behind him.

"I'm here." Kagami said and made his way to his friends room. He hummed softly when he entered the room, the smell of marijuana hitting him hard.

"Sit. Let's talk." Riko smiled and passed Kagami an already rolled joint.

"You're a God." Kagami sighed and sat on the floor next to his friend. He took the joint and brought it to his mouth, inhaling deeply before blowing it out. "I missed this." He groaned.

"Kuroko's going to kill you when you get home." Riko chuckled and and took an inhail from her own joint.

Kagami had promised Kuroko he'd stop smoking if they moved in together. It was a hard promise to make but he did it...until now.

"I really don't care. With what he's put me through this week I deserve this." Kagami hummed and took another hit.

"So, what's going on?" Riko asked.

"It's Kuroko, I don't know what's going on with him. Recently he's been a total asshole, he won't talk to me, he's treating me like I did the worst thing in the world to him." Kagami replied and took another inhail.

"Hm...have you tried asking him why he's been like that?"

"Of course I have! I'm not an idiot." Kagami said but started laughing after he said it. "Maybe I am an idiot. I can't even figure out what's wrong with my own boyfriend."

"Has he ever acted like this before?" Riko asked curiously.

"Not once since I met him. I never thought he could be like this. He won't even sleep in the same bed as me!" Tears filled Kagami's eyes and he looked down at his lap, biting his lip.

"It's okay, let it out." Riko said softly and patted Kagami's back.

"Maybe he _is_ falling out if love with me." Kagami whispered and let out a sob.

"No! No, it's not that. He loves you." The brunette said, trying her best to make Kagami feel better.

"But how do I know that?" Kagami said weakly and dropped his head in his free hand.

"Does he know you left?" Riko asked.

"Yeah. I was sort of an jerk to him though. But I felt like I couldn't keep myself together anymore. I just needed to leave the house. I needed a break. I needed...this." Kagami said motioning to the joint in his hand.

"I think everyone needs this." She chuckled. Kagami nodded and they both just continued to smoke in silence.

Kagami took his phone out if his pocket when it started ringing but denied the call when he saw it was Kuroko.

"Damn. You're not gonna hear the end of that. Especially when he knows you're out smoking again." Riko laughed loudly.

Kagami looked at her before laughing out loud himself. "Yeah he's probably going to kill me."

"No ratting." She said pointing at Kagami with a serious face.

"Never. He to this day still doesn't know who I went to for this." Kagami replied and laid down on the floor, taking another puff.

"How'd you keep that from him?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I just told him I got it from one of those 420 stores." He chuckled.

"Hm, good save." She said nodded. "I know you'd never rat out on me."

Kagami mumbled in disappointment when he realized he'd finished his joint and looked at Riko. 

"No refills tonight. You still need to drive home." Riko said softly. "Just relax. You can go home in a couple hours."

Kagami knew that he needed to be a little more coherent before he could start driving so he just laid in the floor with Riko and talked. Riko chuckled when Kagami ended up falling asleep but she ended up falling asleep as well.

Kagami woke up when he heard his phone going off again. When he looked around he realized it was morning already.

"I stayed out all night." He said loud enough to wake up Riko too.

"What? Oh shit. You better answer that." She said looking at Kagami then the phone.

He put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and answered the phone.

"He-" Before Kagami could say hello Kuroko started yelling.

"Where the fuck are you?!"

Kagami looked at Riko nerveously but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm out." Kagami replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You've been out since one in the fucking morning. It's five am right now. Get your ass home. We need to talk." Kurko yelled again and hung up.

"So um...I'll pray for you." Riko said and patted Kagami on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He sighed and got up. "I'll text you if I survive." He chuckled and grabbed his keys, saying his goodbye and got into his car driving home. Kagami had never heard Kuroko curse this much unless they were having sex.

He knew he was going to get an earful from Kuroko but he honestly didn't want to hear it. He parked in their driveway and sat in his car for a couple minutes before getting out and walking inside.

He didn't even have the door closed behind him before Kuroko was yelling at him.

"Where were you?! Why didn't you answer my call?? Did you cheat in me?!" Kuroko yelled.

"WHAT? NO!" Kagami yelled completely baffled as to why Kuroko would ever suggest he was cheating. "I told you I was out." Kagami shot back.

Kuroko scowled and put a hand on his hip. "You smell like weed."

"That's because I was smoking." He shrugged and shut the door behind him and started walking away from the blue haired man.

"When did this start? You told me you quit." Kuroko said, following Kagami through the house.

"It was just this once. I needed a break." Kagami said and sighed when he heard Kuroko scoff.

"A break from what?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kagami yelled making Kuroko flinch. "You've been treating me like I'm a piece of shit all week! You won't talk to me, you won't sleep in the same bed as me and you won't even let me hug you or kiss you! Did you expect me to just be okay with that?!"

Kuroko had guilt in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Are you not happy in the relationship anymore? Because if you're not then tell me and leave." Kagami said, trying to hold back his tears.

"N-no. I...I am happy" Kuroko said just loud enough for Kagami to hear.

"Kuroko, what's going on?" Kagami sighed.

Kuroko just stared at Kagami before slowly walking up to him and tightly wrapping his arms around him. Kuroko whimpered softly before starting to sob.

Kagami sighed but hugged Kuroko back.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I was just scared." Kuroko cried out and hugged Kagami impossibly tighter.

"Scared about what? What could you have done that would upset me enough to scare you?" Kagami asked feeling worried for what Kuroko would say.

Kuroko took a deep breath and looked up at Kagami. "I'm pregnant."

Kagami's eye widened, he did not expect to hear that. "W-wait. Seriously?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko nodded and tears filled his eyes again.

Kagami smiled widely "Why would I be mad about that?" He asked and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Kuroko kissed Kagami back and smiled as well. "You're happy?" Kuroko asked, eyes lighting up.

"I'm very happy." Kagami said and kissed Kuroko again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. But can you please shower?" Kuroko asked nerveously. Kuroko had never liked the smell of marijuana.

Kagami chuckled and nodded. He walked into the bathroom taking a quick but thorough shower. After Kagami finished showering he went to their bedroom to put some clean clothes on. When he came out Kuroko was sitting on the couch with a hand on hisbstill flat stomach. Even though he wasn't showing he knew there was a baby growing in there.

Kagami sat down next to Kuroko and put his hand on top of his partners. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"A little over a week." Kuroko replied and rested his head on Kagami's shoulder. "I tracked it back to the last time we made love without protection and I'm 4 weeks.

"Hunny, why were you scared of telling me? You know you can tell me anything." Kagami asked softly and kissed the top of Kuroko's head.

"Because we weren't trying for baby. It was an accident and I...I was worried you wouldn't want it." Kuroko said and looked up at Kagami. "I was pushing you away because I wanted to feel the joy of knowing in pregnant for as long as I could."

"You're right. We weren't trying, but I'm very happy and I want to keep it. Please don't keep things from me again. It really hurts me." Kagami said softly and connected their lips in a slow kiss. He had missed feeling Kuroko's lips on his. Kuroko deepened this kiss and moaned when their tongues met. He took Kagami's hand and put it on his forming erection.

Kagami smirked into the kiss and palmed Kuroko through his pants making him moan. "Kagami, please." Kuroko whimpered. "What do you want?" Kagami smirked.

"Please don't tease tonight." Kuroko begged. Kagami nodded and picked up his much smaller partner carrying him to their bedroom. He put Kuroko down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He pressed their lips together in a deep hungry kiss. Kagami removed Kuroko's clothes and started kissing down his chest pausing to give his nipples some attention.

Kagami licked over one of Kuroko's pink buds sucking softly. Kuroko whimpered and bit his lip softly, enjoying the feeling of Kagami's lips on his body.

"L-lower." Kuroko said softly. Hoping Kagami would understand what he meant. Kagami nodded and kissed down the rest of his body until he was met with Kuroko's erection. Kuroko was about the average penis size. He wasn't small but he definitely wasn't big.

Kagami kissed Kuroko's tip making the smaller man shiver. Kagami put the head in his mouth and sucked softly. Slowly taking Kuroko's member all the way down his throat.

Kuroko moaned and arched his back slightly, he tangled his fingers into Kagami's hair but not pulling.

Kagami started bobbing his head and sucking. Hollowing his cheeks as he repeatedly took Kuroko down his throat. Once Kuroko started pulling on his hair he knew he was about to cum.

Kagami pulled off the cock is his mouth with a pop.

"Let's see how wet you are for me." Kagami smirked and spread Kuroko's legs. Humming as the smell of slick filled his nostrils.

"You smell so good, baby." Kagami moaned and pulled his own clothes off. He pushed two fingers in Kuroko's hole and scissored them gently. Kuroko moaned softly and bit his lip when Kagami added two more fingers. Kagami pulled his fingers out and licked the slick off with a hum, it was always so sweet.

"You ready, baby?" Kagami said and ligned up his large member to his partners leaking hole. Kuroko had measured Kagami's cock before and it was 9 ½ inches and thick as hell. Kuroko nodded and gasped when Kagami started pushing in. "O-oh goodness." Kuroko whimpered and scrunched up his face tightly. No matter how much sex they had the stretch always hurt. "You okay, love?" Kagami asked and kept pushing in, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in Kuroko's hole. Kuroko nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagami's body tightly.

"Move." Kuroko whispered and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding when Kagami pulled and and slid back in. Kagami repeated the motion over and over again. Their bodies rocked together with the thrusts Kagami was pushing into Kuroko. "If you get any bigger I'm gonna split in half." Kuroko mumbled and rubbed the bump in his stomach that was caused by Kagami's size but moaned with a particularly hard thrust into his prostate.

"D-don't act like you don't like i-it." Kagami replied and started picking up the pace a little faster and harder.

"K-Kagami!" Kuroko called out and spread his legs wider.

Kagami kept thrusting into the smaller man under him. The bed squeaking and bumping against the wall.

"Shit, Kur-Kuroko!" Kagami groaned and pushed his lips against Kuroko's in a deep kiss that was mostly tongue and moans.

"So good! Sofuckinggood!" Kuroko cried out and started pushing for Kagami to move off of him.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Kagami asked worriedly and stopped his thrusts.

"I want to ride you." Kuroko said confidently. Kagami nodded and rolled them over so Kuroko was ontop.

Kuroko rested his hands on Kagami's chest and lifted himself up before slamming down. Kuroko let out the most sinful cry that almost made Kagami cum right there. Kuroko threw his head back. He continued to ride Kagami's cock moaning each time he dropped down.

Kagami planted his feet on to the bed and held onto Kuroko's hips tightly thrusting up each time Kuroko came down.

Kuroko threw his head back and let out a high pitched cry. "Ohmygodimgonnacum" kuroko whimpered and tried to fuck down into Kagami as hard as he could. With a loud scream Kuroko came all over his stomach. Kagami thrusted a couple times before groaning loudly as he came inside of Kuroko his knot forming, locking the two together.

"That was really nice." Kuroko sighed and laid down onto Kagami's chest. Kagami nodded and peck his partners cheek.

"I love you so much." Kagami said and kissed Kuroko passionately. Kuroko kissed him back and smiled after pulling away. "I love you too. I'm sorry for being an ass. I'll do better next time." Kuroko apologized and kissed Kagami's chest.

Kagami got a wide smirk on his face and kissed Kuroko again.

"What's that look for?" Kuroko asked confused.

"You said next time..."

"Okay, and?" Kuroko asked still not understanding.

"You want to have more babies with me." Kagami said practically glowing.

"Of course I want more babies with you." Kuroko scoffed. "I also intend on marrying you too. I want to see a ring soon." Kuroko said with a teasing smirk.

Kagami smiled widely and pulled out of Kuroko once his knot went down. "Shower?" Kagami asked and stood up holding a hand out to Kuroko. When the bluenette stood up his legs gave out and he almost fell to the ground but Kagami caught him. "Looks like I fucked you pretty good this time." Kagami chuckled and picked up the smaller man and carried him into the bathroom. "Oh shush." Kuroko mumbled and wrapper his arms around Kagami's neck.

"Make me." Kagami said and kissed Kuroko again, placing him down in the lid of the toilet while he waited for the shower water to heat up.

"My ass hurts." Kuroko whined.

"You signed up for this when you agreed to date me." Kagami replied with a smile.

"Okay, yeah. But I didn't expect you to have a monster cock either." Kuroko said rolling his eyes.

Kagami chuckled and got on his knees and placed a hand on Kuroko's tummy. "You're going to be a great mommy." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time writing anything that involved Marijuwana and I have never smoked so I hope I did okay...😅 If you have any ideas on how I could do better at writing it please let me know!
> 
> Other than that what did you think?  
> Please leave comments and Kudos, they always motivate me to keep writing!


End file.
